


Torn Apart

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [75]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThere’s been deaths by the Ink Demon’s hands, and some he even regrets.





	Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of how he sees himself, the Ink Demon still considers himself Joey, but he tends to view his human life through almost as a badly plotted television show he’s forced to see.

~Unknown~

* * *

 

The Ink Demon would place Joey Drew’s true start of darkness not when Henry left, but when he walked into Grant’s office and found him hanging there.

Joey had cried upon the sight. He made sure he was stone faced when he coerced Johnny Lawrence into helping him get the body down, and hauling it to the Ink Machine. But in those moments alone with the body, he'd been sick.

That first Ink Machine had been relatively useless. Always inconsistent in what it made. Yet, a few weeks after Joey and Johnny hid the body, it had spit out a relatively good Edgar. Aside from walking upright, and being a little too tall, and the most obvious thing, Joey might have called him perfect.

The Edgar that Joey found, cuddled up in the arms of two lovers, was two eyed. One perfect and pie-cut, the other a human brown. Grant was haunting him from the inky grave Joey had placed him in.

Joey had taken the abomination, and locked him away, much to the disappointment of the creature’s new friends.

From this, Joey had sent Wally away to clean up a murder, and he regretted that ever since.

Wally Franks fell to his death trying to escape a monster he only encountered because Joey put him in the area. Wally wasn’t just another body to toss in the machine, like Grant had been. Joey had really liked Wally, even if he couldn’t always express that.

So, Joey had went further than just pretending that Wally's death never happened, and stumbled upon something good. But it still hurt.

Wally and Grant hadn’t been killed directly by Joey, but Joey had caused the circumstances, so the blame was on him.

Then, Joey had killed somebody he truly loved, when he could have used almost anyone else to activate the second machine.

After Henry, Joey might have been able to heal, because some else came back into his life. Almost two decades since they last saw the other, and Casper Hall had greeted him like it’d only been the day before. They just weren’t two young boys, dreaming without sense or fear, anymore.

In another world, Joey might have abandoned his ideas, and lived out the rest of Casper's days. Joey Drew wouldn’t have called what they had a romance, but the Ink Demon could see it now. Casper had made Joey happy. Happy to the point he almost believed in dreams again.

It was ambition that killed Casper, and those dreams, and Joey was too foolish to stop it.

But it had also brought him to this. Powerful, hated, and ruling.

And isn’t power better than nothing at all?

Isn't it?


End file.
